Some Hearts
by J-Raja02
Summary: What happens when Zack finally proves his feelings for Maddie...Maddie soon learns that age and height has nothing to do with Love. Story way better than summary!Few Chaps may be rated M!ZackxMaddie!
1. Its not me, its you

**A/N-- Hey there! Well this is my first story for The Suite life of Zack and Cody.**

**Hope you all like it, please review and tell me if you like the story so far or not.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Ps. May I just say that Dylan Sprouse(Zack) is very hott! And him and Maddie are soo cute together!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zack and Cody both sat in the lounge couches of the Tipton hotel.

"Zack?" Cody said to his twin brother, trying to get his attention by waving his hand in front of Zach's face.

"Huh, yeah what?" Zack said absently,

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you!" Cody said.

"Sure I am, now if you mind I have to go talk to someone" Zack said politely, getting up off the chair.

"That someone wouldn't be Maddie would it?" Cody added.

Zack just smiled and walked off to the Candy counter where Maddie worked.

"Hey there beautiful" Zack said in a flirty voice.

"Hi Zack, what's up" Maddie asked.

"Well, I was wondering, would you go on a date with me?" Zack asked.

'_Oh my god, did Zack just ask me out?'_

"Uh Zack, that's really sweet, but…I don't think…Zack, you're a great kid in all its just.." Maddie began before she was interrupted by Zack.

"I'm not 'mature' enough for you?" Zack said angrily.

"I didn't say that, but yeah that's what I meant…Its just you're 3 years younger than me Zack, it would be…odd" Maddie said.

"But age isn't what's suppose to matter, its how you feel about the person…You could have just said you don't like me" Zack said walking away, you could tell he was hurt.

'_He's right…But I do like him…Wait did I just say I like Zack!'_

"Maddie Maddie!" Maddie heard a familiar voice call.

"Yes London" Maddie said.

"Maddie I need your help" London said.

"That's not a surprise" Maddie said.

"Ok well this cute guy just asked me out, but this thing said I should say no, I looked behind me and no one was there! Maddie I think this place is haunted!" London said.

Maddie cocked her eyebrow.

"London that's called your conscience" Maddie said.

"The ghost's name is conscience! I shall report him to daddy right away!" London said, grabbing her cell phone out of her purse and walking towards the elevator.

"Hey Maddie, how about a chocolate bar" Cody said.

"Sure" Maddie said, grabbing a chocolate bar off the middle shelf behind her.

"Alright Cody, I'm off to go do a show , I wont be back until late tonight, so Maddie would you mind watching the boys today?" Carrey asked, hugging Cody.

"I don't mind" Maddie said.

"Great, thanks Maddie, bye Cody" Carrey said, taking her arms off of Cody and walking away.

"So when you coming up?" Cody asked, taking the chocolate bar off the counter and putting it in his pocket.

"In about 10 minutes when my shift is done" Maddie said.

"Ok" Cody said, making his way to the elevator.

…

"Zack, Maddie's coming" Cody said, seeing Zack sitting on the couch as he walked into his suite.

"So" Zack said annoyingly.

"Well, I thought you'd care since you love her so much" Cody said, taking a seat beside Cody.

"Yeah well I don't care!" Zack said standing up and going into his room, slamming the door behind him.

'_What's with him?'_

The door opened and Cody turned his attention to the door.

"Hey" Cody said.

"Hi Cody, where's Zack?" Maddie asked, seeing Zack was nowhere in sight.

"He's in his room, all I did was say that you were coming over and he got all mad" Cody said.

"Oh…" Was all Maddie could say.

Cody got up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked.

"Out, I warn you it's not safe to be around Zack when he's mad, anyways bye" Cody said before closing the door.

'…_Well, what are you waiting for, you are the babysitter and not to add the person who caused this! Go talk to him!'_

Maddie took a deep breath and walked towards Zack's room.

…

Zack sat on his bed crumpling up paper and tossing is all over the room. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" Zack said angrily.

"Ca..Can I come in?" Maddie asked.

'_Why am I so nervous, its just Zack!'_

Zack didn't answer, so Maddie took the answer as an ok. She walked in and Zack just stared at her for a while, and then went back to crumpling up papers.

"You know you're wasting paper right?" Maddie said, taking a seat beside Zack on his bed.

"I don't fucken give a damn" Zack said angrily, looking into her blue eyes. Zack's eyes were full of rage, his normally soft brown eyes seemed angry and upset.

'I really hurt him…'

"Zack…listen…" Maddie began.

"No you listen! I loved you ever since you first came here! I'm the only fucken one in this fucken world who actually cares about you! But do you care noo…Do you notice noo…No you just go with any fucken guy who just so happens to ask you out and is your age and taller! And how did they all work out eh?" Zack cried.

Maddie couldn't say anything.

"Yeah that's what I thought, you don't fucken realize that real love comes in ways you'd never expect." Zack finished.

Maddie just stared at Zack, the next thing she knew it, she cupped both Zack's cheeks and crashed her lips against his.


	2. Surprises, surprises

**Hey guys! **

**Glad you all loved chapter 1, wow 11 reviews all for just 1 chapter!**

**Well here's chapter 2, hope you all like it.**

**WARNING!: This chapter is rated M…so if you don't like 'touching each other' then you may not want to read.**

**Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_Holy shit! Is this a dream or is this really happening? Oh my god Maddie's actually kissing me!'_

Maddie started kissing more passionately, sliding her tongue along Zack's lower lip. Zack opened his mouth and let his and her tongue comfort each other.

'_Maddie you don't have to do this WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!...Because I hurt him, he deserves this'_

Zack slowly wrapped his hands around Maddie's waist. Maddie responded by wrapping her hands around Zack's neck, allowing her fingers to play with the ends of Zack's soft blond hair.

'_Can this not get any better?'_

Maddie slowly inched towards the bed allowed her self to fall on it, Zack followed and climbed on top of her.

Zack placed his lips back on Maddie's. Maddie let her hands move freely to the bottom of Zack's red t-shirt and started rising it above Zack's head, then threw it on the floor.

'_MADDIE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!...He may be 3 years younger than me, but I'll never regret this moment'_

Zack slipped his hands underneath Maddie's blue top and rested them right below her bra.

' Man I can't believe this is actually happening! Yo Zack take her shirt off already! She took yours off!'

Zack slowly let his hands fall to the rim of Maddie's shirt and lifted it above her head and tossed it on the floor.

Maddie let her tongue swirl in Zack's mouth, the feel of Zack's tongue on hers made her feel that finally someone loved her.

Maddie's hands freely moved to the rim of Zack's silver colored shorts and slid them down his legs.

Zack kissed between Maddie's breasts, down her stomach to her waist. When he got to the rim of her skirt he looked up at her pleadingly.

Maddie nodded an approval. With that, Zack slid her skirt down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

…

"Mr. Martin, I hope you aren't planning some kind of trouble" Mr. Mosby said, seeing Cody sitting on the couch of the Tipton lounge with a note book and pencil in hand.

"No of course not Mr. Mosby, and just to let you know, I never plan trouble" Cody said.

"Oh you're certainly right, it's your twin Zack, though you're the partner in crime" Mr. Mosby added.

"May I add, that we never plan trouble, we plan successfulnesses" Cody said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well, they certainly never ended in such a way" Mr. Mosby said before walking towards the elevator.

'_Sure they have, just never when you're around...'_

"Cody!" Cody heard a voice call.

"Yes London" Cody said, in an annoyed voice.

"Where is Maddie?" London asked.

"Uh, she's at my suite…why?" Cody answered.

"I need her this instant, what is she doing in you suite and not mine?" London asked impatiently.

"She's supposed to be baby sitting me and Zack…" Cody said.

"You guys aren't babies, you should be able to look after your selves" London said.

"Tell that to my mom" Cody said.

"Well I'm gonna go get her right now, and you can't stop me!" London said, marching up to the elevator.

"Wait, I'll come too" Cody said, following London.

…

"Wow" was all Zack could say.

"Yeah" Maddie said dreamingly, her head comfortly resting on Zack's chest.

The door suddenly creaked open.

Zack and Maddie both sat up in the bed quickly and turned their attention to the door.

"O..M..G…"…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry this chapter took a while, the next one will too, because of school and stuff…**


End file.
